Earrings
by Haveabreakhaveakit-kat
Summary: Seojun has lots of earrings, and Jugyeong couldn't help but get curious... Told from ep 40-41 when they went shopping at Sinsa. Strictly Seojun x Jugyeong only. One shot, a what-if scenario. Slight deviations from the story, sorry no Suho here.


Author's note: this story happened during that Sinsa shopping trip, when Jugyeong tried on earrings for the first time. I changed things a bit to fit the mood. What if they didn't meet Suho on the way home, and what if Jugyeong didn't think about Suho then and continued thinking about Seojun and his earrings instead. (Although a jealous Seojun is so so cute too!)

Some thoughts from both Jugyeong and Seojun's POV.

Disclaimer: True Beauty is Yaongyi's creation. I'm just borrowing my favorite couple and make my spin-offs that deviate from the original story.

**Earrings**

**Previous week **

She peered into the glass window curiously.

Seojun likes to wear them. Black, silver, and platinum pieces in different shapes and length are always spotted on his earlobes. Strangely they don't make him look girly, if anything, they sort of add to his masculinity.

She was out with Sua and Chaerin to the shopping mall one day and noticed rows upon rows of men's earrings neatly placed on display. She was somewhat intrigued.

"Hey Jugyeong, here, this way, ahh, I'm already hungry thinking of lunch…", Chaerin called out to her.

"Didn't you say you had late breakfast, girl?", Sua giggles, "What fast metabolism!"

A grumbling Chaerin bopped her on the head. "I'm a growing girl, silly! Quick Jugyeong, do you have your head up in the clouds again? What are you looking at?" They made their way back to see Jugyeong, standing a few meters away.

"Ah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going", Jugyeong finally answered, flustered, and tried to look as nonchalant as possible.

Sua eyed her curiously, "Hm… Wasn't that the Men's section you were just checking out?", she observed.

"Ah, yeah, nothing to see really, just.. my little brother mentioned something the other day, I was just… checking the price.. yeah.. Not like I'm buying it for him or anything, hahaha…", Jugyeong felt cold sweat on her forehead.

Ugh! hopefully they're buying her story….

Sua and Chaerin looked at each other for a few seconds. There was no way in hell they'd believe such a flimsy reasoning. They looked back at Jugyeong and sighed, the girl they're about to interrogate fidgets and clearly feels uncomfortable.

Maybe they shouldn't corner her today.

"Well, yeah, let's go already, I'm famished", Chaerin repeated after making some eye signals to Sua.

Gratefully, Jugyeong stepped next to them, babbling away about what to have for lunch. But Sua's keen observer eyes did a quick backward glance and saw that Jugyeong must've had set her eyes on men's earrings. She raised her eyebrows at that. Jugyeong wasn't talking about his brother, she must have been thinking about that karaoke-loving bad boy, I bet my monthly allowance on this… She snickered quietly.

Jugyeong sighed in relief on her way home. Thank God her friends bought her story. She couldn't very well say that it was Seojun she was thinking of, right? They'd tease her to death, she shuddered thinking about it. And they're that type of persons who wouldn't be against teasing her in front of Seojun at school either. Or Suho, even. She blushed. What am I thinking of? I'm so silly, Suho wouldn't bat an eye at whatever the girls say, he wouldn't care. Seojun would though, she frowned, he'd use this to make fun of her, he's just like that.

"Perhaps next time", she thought wistfully. Seeing those earrings made her wonder, how did Seojun get so into them. Maybe she'd ask him next time.

* * *

**Sinsa Station 3.15 PM – present time**

"Seojun.. ", she increased her walking pace when she noticed his back against the brick wall.

"You were fifteen minutes lat….e", he started to complain as he turned to face her, his face seemed shocked.

"I'm so sorry, I got onto the wrong platform and went a few stations further, luckily I still could make it to the next train.."

He appraised her appearance quietly, and muttered a bit loudly for her to hear,

"Why are you dressed like a princess out of a castle, huh?", she didn't notice him blushing at all.

"B..but, I dressed like this most days too..", she countered, feeling shy. Although, not with her sister's borrowed heels, she added internally, already regretting her decision to wear them. Ugh, heels are such a pain! She thought, but reminded herself that there was no choice, she wanted long, slender legs, hence the necessary pain.

Seojun was waiting for her to try out new clothes. He couldn't believe he was awe-struck by her appearance. Not once, not twice, but thrice today. He winced has inwardly, how embarrassing I must have looked, he thought, luckily she didn't seem to notice. Jessie was bugging him too, ribbing him about Jugyeong while waiting for her to change. Thankfully she's now busy with a new customer, so she stopped pestering him.

"Seojun! Ara, I can't believe I'd meet you here, what a small world!"… a new female voice filtered through his brain and made him turn. He was face to face with a busty, long haired blond wearing a low top and rather short bandage type skirt. He almost curled his lips in distaste before schooling his features into a neutral expression. He recognised this one.

"Ah, Yoon-Ji Eunni… it's a pleasant surprise to meet you here", he replied politely. Their short conversation was abruptly stopped when he noticed Jugyeong from the corner of his eyes. "You're done?", he asked her, grateful for Jugyeong's timely appearance. She looked adorable peeking out hesitantly from behind the curtain, he added, smiling inwardly.

The girl he was talking to, narrowed her eyes at the newcomer and soon bid him a hasty farewell. He replied as politely as he could but already he was making his way to Jugyeong, helping her fix the sleeves of her new outfit. He almost scoffed. Didn't think he'd see that bitch frowning and narrowing her eyes at Jugyeong so soon… typical behaviour of Yoon-Ji eunni.

" …that lady?" Jugyeong asked timidly, her eyes big and round with an unconcealed adoration.

"Ah, sorry, what, which lady?" He replied, missing her question.

"That very beautiful one, the one talking to you just now, do you know her?", she gushed excitedly.

He furrowed his brows, thinking, "Huh? The one talking to me… beautiful? I think you were way more…" he stopped himself. Shit. He blushed and corrected himself.

"… I mean yeah, that lady who spoke to me, I know her from before, she used to belong to the same agency as me. Really… she's beautiful?", he asked, incredulously.

"I thought she was an actress! She's really pretty, it's cool that you know someone like that…" Jugyeong replied, smiling.

* * *

**5.30 PM**

After they said their goodbyes to Jessie, who was adamant to see Jugyeong as her model one day, Seojun smirked at that, thinking that Jessie had good eyes, they were making their way to have lunch. Jugyeong exclaimed happily when they were walking past stalls selling pretty accessories, and wanted to have a look.

He looked at her fondly while she was busy looking at earrings. This feels almost like a…date? He thought, strangely happy about their outing.

"Ah, these are all so beautiful…", she commented.

"You're not wearing earrings?, he asked.

"Um, no, I've always been afraid of getting my ears pierced", she blushed shyly.

"You could always try the non-pierced ones.. Wait, Eunni, have you got clipped earrings?", he asked the stall owner

"Yes, these here are the clipped ones, over there are the pierced ones", she smiled.

"Here, why don't you try these, you can try them on, right?", he took a set, asking for permission before handing them to her.

"Sure you can", the stall owner was eyeing the lovely couple, keeping her thoughts to herself. The girl was really pretty with her long lustrous hair and the boy was tall and slender, model-like, and handsome as sin. So nice to be young and in love, she thought sappily.

Seojun observed her in the mirror trying the earrings he picked, thinking how lovely she looked with _**his**_ choice of earrings.

He cleared his throat, " Uh, those.. look.. nice"

"Really? Wow, this is my first time wearing something like this, are you sure? Maybe I should get these…?" She pondered out loud.

"You'd look good in anything, Miss, you're very pretty", the stall owner smiled kindly at Jugyeong.

"Ah, thank you very much, I'd love to get this, please… oh, and this one as well, please", she quickly added, setting both sets onto the lady's hands. She has been looking at some of the pierced ones and those looked cool, she thought, just like him.

"Ah, hey, those aren't clipped earrings", Seojun rushed to say.

"Yeah I know, I think those suit you.. here, please have it", she handed it to him after paying.

He blushed adorably, and even stuttered his thanks a little, much to the delight of the lady stall owner. She was too happy to ask them to come back to her stall again next time.

"Why don't you just wear them?", Jugyeong suggested to him, grinning widely. "Come on, I'll also wear mine on the way home", she coaxed.

Needless to say, he relented, and both of them ended up wearing the new earrings.

"Excuse me", a voice behind them was heard as they were walking away.

"If it's not inconvenient, could I please take your picture? I'm from AQZ magazine, I thought your style is really cool", she added.

Jugyeong looked at Seojun and understanding quickly dawned. "Oh, go on, let her take the photo", she encouraged, pushing him forward.

"Ah, if you don't mind, how about both of you? You and Miss girlfriend? You both look very nice together", she politely asked.

Jugyeong was shocked. M-m-me? His g-girlfriend? But I'm not… She internalised.

"Ok, let's do it", Seojun's voice sounded clearly next to her.

Huh? What did he say? He said…

"Yes please, how about here, the lighting and background is better this way please…", the photographer was quick to take action.

"Hey, hey",… Jugyeong tried to pull at his arm, but Seojun just gave her a small smile, "Relax, just follow what she said..", he whispered. She was standing rather stiffly in front of him and tried to relax, while Seojun moved a little closely, leaning his head towards her a bit.

"Alright, that's good, please smile, 3,2,1…" CLICK! CLICK, The camera sounded as she took a few photos in one go.

"Thank you! Here's my card, please check our website in a few days' time after we upload your photo on it", she handed her card to Seojun and bowed politely. He took it and replied his thanks..

"That… wow.. that was.. different", Jugyeong spoke up suddenly. "I've done lots of new things today, thanks to you, that was… fun", she chuckled.

Seojun just smirked at her. "Ah, those things? They happen so often I lost count", he added nonchalantly.

She pouted. "You! You're really quite annoying, you know!", she said, chuckling away again. She couldn't keep a straight face too long around Seojun. He just knows how to annoy the hell out of her.

"Eh, but I'm just telling the truth..", he shrugged, smirking playfully.

She stopped and slowly brought her hand to her ear, feeling the new set dangling there. "As for me, it was probably just the new earring's magic..", she mumbled quietly.

"Huh? What did you say.", Seojun asked.

"Mm… Why don't you tell me about your earrings?", she asked him, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Huh? That's random… What do you wanna know?", he replied, puzzled.

"Why you always wear them? Since when? And you have so many, right?", she continued on.

"Hnn…? I've had my ears pierced in Junior high school. Why, you ask? Maybe because I mixed with the bad crowd?", he winked at her. "Well, also I had a friend who dabble in making jewellery out of metal, so that's how. More I got into it, the more I got interested", he replied, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"Hmmmm… oh so that's how it is, I thought there was more to it", she smiled, and almost as an afterthought she continued, "Hey, really though, you should take photos on Acebook more often! Didn't you mention you were modelling clothes for your friend's shop?"

He scoffed, "Nah, I'm not interested in posting pictures on Acebook all the time. Plus, it's just a small shop anyway, it'll probably be bankrupt soon", he replied off-handedly..

"Why? You should do it! You're really handsome, you know? your photos will be popular, trust me….", she earnestly replied, ignoring his reply.

Seojun blushed deep scarlet at that "Tch... You're just saying that to mess with me", he muttered quietly.

"What? Please try it, okay! You'll see " she insisted, completely unaware of the turmoil she just caused.

"Er.. uh, yeah, I'll consider it".. was all he could say before she said her goodbye.

* * *

**9 PM Seojun's POV**

Seojun was in his room, toying with a pair of earrings gifted to him by Jugyeong. He fingered the delicately made silver chain and clean silver lines that made up the earrings. He liked it, he blushed. It's probably because it's from her, he thought, pondering over today's events. She was so cute, he took out the card given by the photographer and wished he could have a look at their photo right away. He sighed. In a few days, just be patient, he reminded himself. Don't be like a lovesick fool!

But still, his mind couldn't stop thinking about what she said before they parted way.

"Do try it ok?", she had said.

So she wanted me to try taking photos on Acebook huh?

Well… let's see.. if I put on this earring, and maybe this black shirt? Uh… or maybe this one? Is it too simple? It's just for one photo. He exhaled, this is troublesome, maybe he shouldn't bother…

"But you're really handsome, you should really do it!", her voice rang clearly in his ears and he covered his face with both hands now. Shit, she's really messing up with me… I'm in a big trouble now…

…

…

Almost an hour later, a new photo of him in with striped shirt and black was uploaded on his Acebook.

Almost immediately he turned his phone off, not wanting to see anything anymore.

There, he did it. Hopefully she gets to see it, he blushed again.

He is exhausted, but he took his time to put away his new earrings safely into the box where he placed all his favourite accessories.

All of his favourite earrings. Each has different story behind it, but that's altogether another story to tell… maybe next time.

He tucked the wooden box inside his bedside drawer and turned off the light.

* * *

**_9.30 PM - Jugyeong's bedroom_**

Oh, today was tiring but fun! She thought, pushing her head deeper into her pillows.

She looked beside her, where her new earrings lay safely in a small box. she had to scramble around looking for a box or she might lose her new favorite posession, she smiled shyly. I like these earrings, they're so pretty, especially with the pinkish red gemstones that sparkle under the lights, it's soooo pretty, she gushed inwardly.

So Seojun not only has excellent taste in food, namely the fluffy waffle with sweet cream and maple syrup they had earlier in the afternoon, but he can also choose nice earrings for a girl too...

She sighs before she makes a move to turn off her light.

"PING", a new notification came on her phone. Oh yeah, she forgot to turn it off. she reaches out and saw there was an Acebook notification. Huh? she quickly opened it.

"Oh, wow!", she exclaimed, blushing.

It's Seojun! Oh, he uploaded a photo and he looks really cool! She thought, admiring his new photo.

Immediately, she saw the number of likes keeps going up to two hundred!

She swiped "LIKE" as well.

Well, you see, Seojun, I told you you'd be popular...

She then saw the earrings he wore and her smile widened. Wow, those earrings do look really good on him!, she thought, proud of her choice.

I wonder if he would show me his earring collection one day, I bet they'll be nice too...

End


End file.
